


Lovers Ever Run Before The Clock

by star_named_andy



Series: Shakespeare Does a Funny Thing [5]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Bagginshield, References to Shakespeare, Sexy Times, Smutty, boop, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two college students Bard and Thranduil, now classified as lovers, come to a crucial part of their blooming relationship and realize that their destinies are within themselves, not fate, and that time is not to be wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Ever Run Before The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, this part is pretty much all sex, but important stuff happens too, so that makes up for it?...Who am I kidding? We all love the smut. ;) I've given you a warning, so now enjoy! :3  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content. I also make no claims to owning any of William Shakespeare's work.)

“ _Fight me_.”

Bard’s eyes snapped open at those strange words floating past Thranduil’s lips and descending into his ear. He realized he was still in his backyard and half naked. He’d been so swept away by Thranduil suddenly capturing him and dragging him down into the depths of pleasure that he almost forgot he was at his home, out in the open for anyone to hear; his neighbors’ homes were a good walk down the road away, but Bard knew better than to overestimate their ability to be quiet – he’d forgotten he was even in his own backyard, so how could he remember to _be quiet_ of all things? None the less, Bard’s expression became an image of befuddlement mixed with the unexpected pleasure he was enduring – _fight me_? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

“What – what did you say?” Bard struggled to get the words out in a somewhat even tone through his erratic breathing and the soft moans Thranduil was evoking out of him.

“You heard me; you lost the challenge and you have to listen to me now, so _fight me_. Struggle, get away from me, throw me on the ground, show me no mercy and _fuck me -_ but I won’t let you go easily.”

“ _WHAT?”_ Bard practically squealed out as Thranduil’s hands snuck hurriedly past the edge of his shorts and his boxers to pump his bare length roughly. He hooked his other arm under Bard’s ribcage and held him securely hostage against his body.

He knew Thranduil well enough to know that he wanted things to get heated between them by challenging his archery skills, because no matter who had won in the end, the result would ultimately be the same: they would be drawn into one magnetic kiss that would send them into a spiraling pit of ecstasy they’d both been longing for ever since the last time they’d seen each other. They were alone now, so what was going to stop them?

Despite Bard knowing where this challenge was headed from the moment Thranduil suggested it, he was still completely thrown off by how quickly Thranduil had seized him and he couldn’t even think straight, let alone control his noise making. Fear was starting to rush over him through Thranduil branding his neck aggressively and he was praying to any deity that would pity him that they would remain alone and that his parents wouldn’t come home and find their son in the grips of passion in the backyard. He arched his back with a choppy whine and his whole body jolted left as Thranduil sucked a patch of skin where his neck and shoulder met that was apparently particularly sensitive. He grabbed Thranduil’s arm which restrained him and tried to yank it away, but Thranduil was serious with his threat and he was definitely stronger than he appeared; Bard would actually have to _fight_ to set himself free.

“Why should I even try to get away?” Bard reasoned aloud and bucked his hips, sliding his dick through Thranduil’s palm on _his_ terms, making Thranduil grunt in response.

“The deal was you do _whatever I say_ and I say that you take me like an animal today.”

“I don’t know if I’m capable of being… _mmmph_ … _animal_ like. The last time we…we…that was my f-f – could you stop that while I’m trying to _t-TALK_?” Bard stammered and his face wrinkled with frustration as one of Thranduil’s melodic laughs jingled in his ear.

“Not up for another challenge? Afraid you’ll lose _again_?” Thranduil teased in a dark tone and clenched his teeth around Bard’s earlobe as he started jerking his firm cock faster.

Bard couldn’t refrain from letting his head fall back onto Thranduil’s shoulder as he tried to stifle another helpless whine to no avail. He was approaching the edge of release, built up from days of abstinence, and there was no stopping it if Thranduil’s kept tugging his dick so zealously. His thought were flying around his head in a disorganized frenzy and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to just let Thranduil hold onto him and subject him to his urges or if he wanted to speak out in attempts to make Thranduil stop because at this point, there was no way Bard could honestly push himself to stop the passionate blonde himself. He couldn’t see himself having the strength to fight Thranduil off if he wanted to, but then there was that part of him that didn’t like to lose kicking in…

With a huff of his breath, Bard collected himself and bumped his ass backward hard enough to make Thranduil lose his grip on his cock. While Thranduil was distracted for a brief second, Bard grabbed both of his restricting arms, lifted them above his head, and bent them behind Thranduil’s back while twirling him and pushing his front up against a tree. Bard immediately let go when Thranduil squeaked a noise of discomfort and spun him around with frantic eyes.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just wa- _AHGH!_ ”

Thranduil full on tackled Bard to the ground and pressed his massive body tight against the poor brunette, pinning him firmly to the ground with the added help of his pale hands locking around Bard’s wrists. Thranduil gave him a most devilish grin as their eyes spoke to each other, Bard’s bewildered and Thranduil’s entertained, but neither of them could raise any words verbally because the sound of a car door startled them. Thranduil’s weight instantly disappeared from Bard’s chest and he hopped up onto his feet, practically yanking Bard up as soon as he stood. Bard felt very light headed and wobbled, his hands searching for Thranduil as black patches filled his vision, but he fell against a tree instead – Thranduil was gone.

“What the…?”

“Put this on.” Thranduil spoke briskly, again by his side. Bard blinked as his shirt was shoved over his head and fingers were running through his hair.

“What are you-?”

“Oh, there you are. You two are back now?” Runa’s voice spoke as she poked her head out the back door and Thranduil and Bard both snapped their heads to her.

“Uh, yeah, we just grabbed some food and then came back here after the lake.” Bard supplied, having to clear his throat half way through because his voice had become suddenly hoarse. He kept his direct gaze from falling on his mother, fearing that she could see the blush on his face, and kept his balled up fists hovering over his groin area to hide his obvious erection.

“What happened to my wind chime?” she asked as she lifted the decoration from the porch floor and raised a brow to Bard.

“He was doing a bit of archery for me.” Thranduil answered and Runa laughed.

“Oh, of course. I should have known.” She replied and tied it back up herself while turning her head with Brant calling to her from within the house. “Yes, they’re here. They’re out back, Brant  - Bard, honey, you should show Thranduil how to shoot if he wants.”

“Oh, yeah, sure – do you want to do that? We can do that.” Bard stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as he peered up at Thranduil.

“Okay, I can give it a try.” Thranduil said and Bard’s brows wrinkled at how calm and natural Thranduil seemed – well, he was an actor, after all, and an exceptional one.

“Try not to break anything, Bard – Thranduil, I don’t mind, but Bard you know better. We’ll be inside if you boys need anything.”

As soon as Runa reentered the house, Bard heaved a gigantic sigh and leaned against Thranduil, his head still spinning from being moved around so drastically in such a short amount of time.

“Whoa, what was all of that about?” he questioned.

“I didn’t want them to see.”

“You didn’t have to _dress_ me. They’ve both seen me naked before.” Bard laughed slightly, but Thranduil’s face was fixed in a stern expression.

“I just didn’t want them to suspect anything.”

“They’re pretty cool about those things, or they’ve told me they would be if I ever wanted to have _intimate relations_ in the house just as long as they weren’t here, but I never have.”

“They know you like guys?”

“Uh…well, yeah. I couldn’t keep it from them once I figured it out for myself, but I knew they wouldn’t mind. I have plenty of gay and bisexual relatives.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you, though. I understand why you would have freaked like that.” Bard said as he faced Thranduil, wrapped his arms around his lean waist, and balanced against him a tad to keep his balance. Thranduil’s expression was still tense and his body stiff and upright.

“I didn’t _freak_.” The blonde refuted.

“You darted across my back yard in like two seconds flat and dressed me. I think you may have panicked a _little_ bit.”

“Well, I didn’t know what would happen if they saw us.”

“We’re both adults. There’s nothing to worry about with them…are you alright?”

“Yes. Flustered, I suppose.”

“It’s okay.” Bard said giving Thranduil his most reassuring smile and tucking a silken strand of hair behind his ear. He only admired the point of Thranduil’s ear for a moment before Thranduil could notice him doing so and become upset or embarrassed; had he forgotten about his shyness, or did he feel comfortable enough with Bard to let him start to see his vulnerabilities? When he averted his eyes back to Thranduil’s angelic face he was relieved to see a smile had taken the place of his former frown and his shoulders had relaxed. “That feels better, doesn’t it?”

“What?”

“Smiling. It definitely suits you.”

“I guess it does. It’s much easier when I’m with you.”

Bard’s chest filled with pride; Thranduil had made a heartfelt confession and it meant everything to Bard. It wasn’t a profession of love, but goddamn, for Bard it felt close enough to hear Thranduil say something so affectionate to him; it was vastly different than his usual sexual innuendos and compliments. Thranduil laughed at him as his grin stretched from ear to ear and he nuzzled his head into his neck.

“I’m happy it is, Thranduil, I really I am.”

“Aw, my little sweetie pie. So cute.” Thranduil chimed as he pat Bard on the head and that made Bard want to explode – _his_ sweetie pie? He buried his head deeper and stroked Thranduil’s ponytail serenely, his heart racing more than it had when Thranduil surprised him with his advances. _This_ was the kind of thing that _really_ got Bard going – yes, of course the typical forms of arousal excited him like being touched, touching, and watching the act of said touching, but the trick to getting Bard truly riled up was tapping into his emotions. It helped that he already had a hard on and it was now flaring back up with great intent in mind.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Bard asked suggestively in a lowered voice, sliding the ponytail he fondled over Thranduil’s shoulder to play with it.

“Where would we go?” Thranduil questioned softly in response.

“I’ll get us a room somewhere; I just really want to be with you right now.”

“Will you still be keeping your end of the bargain?”

“Maybe.”

“ _Maybe_?”

“We’ll see what I can muster up for you, hm?”

After a fleeting kiss on the neck and a teasing smirk from the enamored brunette, Bard led Thranduil around the house to avoid any awkwardness with his parents – he did have a boner, after all, and he didn’t particularly want them knowing he was going off to do _adult_ things.

Bard knew where he was planning on bringing Thranduil, but first he sent his mom a text saying he’d be out and stopped at a convenience store to pick up a box of condoms. Thranduil laughed and rolled his eyes at him for it and called him silly and cute, but Bard knew that Thranduil’s appetite for sex was literally infinite, so stopping to take proper precautions for the special occasion was no trouble. Thranduil was only a little put off when they arrived at the hotel – Erebor Suites, so it was called, and it happened to be a nationwide hotel chain owned by Thorin Oakenshield’s family; Bilbo had probably told Bard a hundred kinky stories about him and Thorin having private jacuzzis and the very best of rooms all to themselves. The shining skyscraper was extravagant, to say the least. Thranduil tried to insist that it was unnecessary to pay to stay at such a fancy place for a hook up date, but Bard was persistent. Thranduil even offered to put up half the money or all of it, but Bard kindly refused.

“You deserve the best, Thranduil. That’s all there is to it.” Bard said wearing his signature sweet smile and opened the passenger side door for his lovely companion, holding his hand and guiding him through the entrance of the hotel as the valet took the his truck away to the parking lot.

They signed in, Bard paid the cash forward and they were given a set of room keys. The couple was quiet on the way to the foreign room, Thranduil being stunned by Bard being willing to pay the amount he did just to have sex with him and Bard being patient and waiting for their moment to be alone. The two walked arm in arm. The lock mechanism beeped as the card was confirmed and the door clicked as it was opened. The room smelled of clean linen and air freshener, everything recently cleaned, dusted, and folded. The suite was large, as were the television, the bed, the floral arrangements beside the bed, and even the bathroom, but none of that was significant to Bard – he was immune to any other magnificence that wasn’t Thranduil. Thranduil was the most important entity in the entire building.

“Wait. Stay right there.” Bard said and Thranduil stayed still by the door and watched the brunette with an admirable smile as he approached each bedside table, delicately plucked a few petals from the flowers, and then sprinkled them on the bed and over to where Thranduil stood.

“So-”

Thranduil emitted a huge gasp before he could continue any further, being thrown against the door and having his hands trapped on both sides of the doorframe. A happy groan rumbled in Thranduil’s throat as Bard heatedly claimed his lips with his own and began spreading kisses over every inch of his mouth with immense thirst. The tall stubble of his dark beard scratched all over Thranduil’s tantalizing skin as he drove his hips forward and forced friction between their stimulated cocks, evoking excited moans from the blonde whose loins were burning with desire that had been suppressed too long for his liking.

Thranduil gave an amative cry as the prickling of Bard’s beard and his hungry lips moved to his neck, his shoulder, and then his collar with his coarse hands planted steadfastly on his protruding hips. Bard ravished him, leaving a wet trail along Thranduil’s delicate complexion, much to the blonde’s delight only using the power of his seemingly innocent mouth and tongue which often touched Thranduil’s heart with words of the upmost kindness and affection.

“ _Oh, Bard! Bard!_ ” Thranduil breathed, gripping Bard’s back and rolling his hips in tandem with Bard’s. They were both becoming increasingly afraid that they’d come to their ends before their clothes even came off. Bard considered taking a pause to bring Thranduil to the bed, but he was getting a sickening amount of pleasure from grinding Thranduil into the door, hearing the chain lock clink with their rhythm and hearing Thranduil’s back end slamming into it again and again as Bard willed the power of his hips further.

As Bard forced himself to a halt, he recognized how hard his heart was pounding and how clear every sound, scent and touch was. He peeled Thranduil’s t-shirt off and flung it somewhere behind him and then unfastened the belt which kept his jeans tight to his hips. Before he proceeded to shedding Thranduil of the pants all together, he looked up into Thranduil’s hazy eyes for permission.

“May I?” Bard spoke in a near whisper and Thranduil approved with an eager nod and a heaving breath. Bard had expected him to reply with something sultry, but there were no words, only a nod.

Bard shimmied Thranduil’s jeans down to his knees and lifted each of his legs to pull off the pant legs and toss them. His own shirt and shorts were the next to go so they were both only in their undergarments. Bard was secretly glad that he’d worn a pair of boxers that hugged his ass, but more importantly, it flattered his hard on and showed every detail through the cloth. Thranduil’s hands immediately went to massaging his erection, but Bard glided out of his grip, lowering himself to lick Thranduil’s body from the dip where his neck and collar met all the way down to the edge of his briefs. Bard now sat on his knees and grabbed onto Thranduil’s pink briefs with his teeth and pulled them down until they fell around the blonde’s slim ankles.

Bard rose to his feet again and surprised the blonde as he embraced him with strong arms and brought him down on top of him onto the petal decorated floor. Bard was laying on his back and looked up at Thranduil who was on his knees straddling his chest and wearing a perplexed, overawed expression over the pink hue tinting his cheeks. A subtle smirk curved Bard’s lips, knowing that Thranduil hadn’t expected this from Bard, but Bard hadn’t expected it either; he was pleased that he could disorient Thranduil a bit since he was the experienced one of the pair.

“ _AH! Oh my god!_ ” Thranduil squeaked, his face flushing completely red, his rosy lips parting and his blue eyes growing wide with disbelief as Bard’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled his beautiful ass down onto his cool tongue.

Thranduil’s insides flexed around Bard’s tongue as it swirled in circles feverishly to touch every part of his inner ring. Through his heavy nose breathing, Bard could hear Thranduil whimpering incessantly above him. He kept a strong hold on Thranduil’s hips, feeling him writhe both involuntarily and on purpose; Thranduil’s body had been startled so badly that he was twitching and shaking from the overwhelming pleasure and he was trying to control the movements to increase the euphoria, but Bard wouldn’t let him. With one hand fixed on Thranduil’s hip, he used the other to soothe and distract Thranduil, pumping his bobbing length and bringing an elated moan out of the blonde.

Bard shook his head, flapping his tongue inside aggressively and rubbing his scruff over Thranduil’s marble skin which was damp with sweat. He thrust and prodded and twirled his tongue zestfully, pressing his face as far into Thranduil’s ass cheeks as possible to get the farthest reach he could.

Hearing Thranduil’s delectable sounds, he had a devilish idea. He abandoned Thranduil’s leaking length to slide a finger inside Thranduil’s marvelous, drenched entrance and began stretching it, thrusting his finger deep beside his working tongue. Thranduil practically screamed, bending his back and leaning onto the floor for support. He grunted, whined, yelled curses and slammed his fists on the floor excessively as a second finger entered him on the other side of Bard’s tongue, creating a new, unique and insane sensation of satisfaction.

“ _Stop!_ ” Thranduil commanded and Bard gasped as he pulled his face away from the intense heat of Thranduil’s body. He held Thranduil as he sat up and his concerned eyes flickered all over Thranduil’s expression to find what was wrong.

“Wha-?”

“I need _all of it_ , _right now_.” Thranduil panted.

Bard slipped from under Thranduil and helped the blonde to his feet. Thranduil wasn’t standing for long as Bard picked him up and tucked his legs around his chest. Thranduil held onto Bard’s shoulders dearly and looked very innocent as he was backed against the door again. Their gazes were connected with absolutely no straying as Bard took off his boxers and kicked them off his ankle. He gave himself a few good strokes to ensure he was fully hard and then, like magic, sparks erupted in Thranduil’s crystal eyes as Bard pushed his cock inside of his opening and took away his ache to be filled.

From the angle Thranduil was being held, every part of his insides were accessible. Bard pumped a few teasing thrusts around his g-spot before pounding into that central, sensitive bundle of nerves and sending Thranduil into such a state that all he could manage were high pitched stints of screaming. Their hot breath and moans bounced off of each other, their faces close together, foreheads touching, and their eyes never leaving the enchanted gaze of the other.

“Bard…Bard I think I-”

“It’s okay, Thran, go without me. I’m not far behind you.” Bard said, grinning up at Thranduil through a hefty breath.

“No – _I think I love you_.”

“ _Wha_ -?” Shock spread over Bard’s face, but he was unable to even respond as a tingling surge pulsated through his length. Thranduil’s hands clamped down hard on his shoulders and he moaned as Bard suddenly expelled his hot build up inside of him while Thranduil simultaneously came to his release and sputtered his seed onto his stomach and Bard’s chest. For a moment there was silence in the suite as their erections came to a calm and slowly began to recede. They both assessed the situation and composed themselves, steadying their breathing. Bard slowly began pulling out, his cum collecting at the tip of his dick and emptying from Thranduil’s insides and he realized he’d been so wrapped in the moment that he forgot to put on a condom; the box was still untouched in his pants pocket.

“My god, I’m so sorry.” Bard said, trying to catch the mess with his hands, but Thranduil shook his head easily.

“N-No, it’s okay.”

The blonde unfolded his lanky legs, standing on his own for just a second before wobbling into Bard’s naked form.

“Are you okay?” Bard asked hurriedly, enfolding his arms around Thranduil who was looking incredibly out of it. Thranduil blinked, his touch on Bard extremely light and barely present. “Thranduil?”

“Yeah…yeah, I think I just blacked out for a second.”

“ _Oh my god!_ What did I do?! I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have-”

“No, Bard.” Thranduil cut in with laughter weaving through his words. “Blacking out is normal – well, normal when it’s done _right_ …so I’ve heard anyway.”

“What? Are you kidding?”

“No, but can you bring me to the bed? I still feel dizzy.”

“Of course.” Bard lifted Thranduil so that his body laid in his arms in a bridal style, but he didn’t lift him so swiftly that it would make his faint feeling worse. He carried him right to the bed, set him down gently, and then sat by his side, stroking hairs from sticking to the sweat beads coating his temples. “Can I get you anything? Water? Any tissues for your…uh…?” he asked softly, inducing a faint smile to rise on Thranduil’s glowing face.

“Just lay with me and stop worrying.”

Bard happily complied, taking a place on the bed beside Thranduil and allowing himself to relax now that he knew Thranduil was alright. They faced each other and exchanged mirroring smiles, Bard caressing the sleek ponytail resting over Thranduil’s shoulder and Thranduil tracing a single fingertip over Bard’s hand.

“That was amazing.” Thranduil finally spoke, breaking the calm silence between them with a tone much deeper than the one he used during their intimacies.

“You’re happy, then?” Bard inquired.

“The happiest. Are you happy?”

“Yes, I am. I have been for a while…I’ve got to ask, was that whole ‘I think I love you thing’ just in the moment or was it part of the blacking out?”

“Hm?” Thranduil stared at him for a long moment before softening his gaze. “It was in the moment, but it I didn’t say it _because_ of the moment – I mean, the moment seemed right, it felt right to say it, and I said it truthfully. No one has ever made me feel…sorry, never mind.”

“No, no, go on, please. I won’t laugh, I promise.” Bard swore with a giddy grin, making Thranduil blush and cross his legs timidly as he rubbed the point of one of his ears between his fingers.

“No one has ever made me feel the way you do…sexually and, um… _emotionally_. I don’t know, I don’t think I was supposed to say that I love you. I didn’t mean to weird you out. My timing was awful.”

“Oh no, god no, I’m not weirded out, believe me! And I think if you honestly feel that way and you were honest in saying that you loved me at that moment, you were _supposed_ to say it…I’m a believer in listening to your gut feelings.”

“But you didn’t say anything back.” Thranduil said uneasily and Bard grasped Thranduil’s hand which fondled his ear with a tight, tender squeeze.

“I sort of didn’t have time to; that was my fault, it came on very suddenly…but wow, I’ve wanted to say that to you for so long you have no idea - that I love you, I mean. If I’d had my bearings then, I definitely would have said it right back to you. I’ll say it now and I’ll say it any time you want to hear it: I love you. Gosh - do you have any idea how happy it makes me to know I make you feel that way? That I’m not the only one who’s being affected here?”

“I have a bit of an inkling…”

“What?”

“What what?”

“You seem like you want to say something more.”

“You can tell?”

“Gut feelings; whatever it is, you can tell me, Thran.” Bard didn’t know why he referred to him as _Thran_ for a second time now, but the nickname seemed personal and he quite liked how it sounded.

“You freak me out because I can _see it_.”

“See what?”

“How much you like - or _love_ me. I have this strong urge to just trust you because you seem so genuine in everything you do; you’re perfect and good and pure.”

“What we just did was _not_ pure by any means.”

“Not _that_.” Thranduil chuckled before his expression settled back into his composed stoicism. “Everything that you are scares me, Bard. I didn’t want you to ever know – I don’t know why I’m saying all of this. Just forget everything, never mind.”

“ _Thran_ ,” Bard beckoned and gave his disconcerted lover pleading eyes; Bard had never Thranduil behave in such a manner and it was a little unsettling in the fact that it was unusual, but it was simply a new layer of Thranduil becoming exposed. Bard had the feeling that Thranduil wanted to be open about whatever he was trying to say, but he couldn’t do it on his own. “It’s just me. We’re only human. There is nothing to be scared of.” He coaxed.

“Humans are more powerful than you think, Bard. They can destroy each other just as easily as they can build each other up.”

“That’s true, I’ll give you that, but neither of us are that kind of malicious being. I know so.”

“You’re not getting it – people don’t always have intentions to hurt others. Sometimes it just happens.”

“Such is the way of life. What are you so worried about?”

“I’m not this kind of person; I don’t meet parents and I’m not carefree and I’m not at ease with people – not many. This is all _new_ to me. All I’ve ever done is had boyfriends here and there and when I say I’ve had boyfriends, I mean I’ve had sex partners and boring conversations. Empty relationships that I thought could work for some reason and didn’t. That’s pretty much it. I’d given up on trying to find someone to have a serious relationship with because it just didn’t seem like I was meant to have one.”

“Thranduil, you’re _twenty!_ It takes time to meet that special someone and they don’t always come along because you’re looking; I wasn’t _looking_ for anyone, but here we are. Somehow we were brought together and ever since then, my whole world has been different in a positive way.”

“But then what if it doesn’t work out? Your life will be changed again for the worse! That’s what I’m trying to say! _I don’t want things to get worse_.”

“I get what you’re saying, believe me, but you audition for plays all the time, right?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to-”

“You go in knowing there are a million different things that can happen in that room, but you don’t know which will actually become reality. You go in anyway, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah because I have to at least _try_... _oh_.” Thranduil’s face lit up with enlightenment then and Bard couldn’t help but give him a small smile that resulted in the blonde rolling his eyes with a defeated smirk. “Very clever.”

“I think what you need to think about is, _do you want_ to be that person that you say you’re not? The carefree, happy one who can have deep connections and have an open heart to others; you don’t have to be _with me_ to be that person.”

“But I do. You’re the only reason why I’d want to be that person.”

“But do you want to be that person?”

“I do, but it’s not that easy.” Thranduil sat up now, taking his hair down from its lumpy ponytail and running his fingers through it with a grunt of a sigh.

“Do you mean you don’t want to be with me?” The question was loaded and Bard immediately regretted saying it the second he started saying it, but the rest of the question had just fallen out of his mouth like vomit. He already heard Thranduil say he _loved him_ , so would it really be fair to ask anything more of him? Was he being too selfless with that thought? He had no idea, but he realized once he posed that question how fragile everything between them had become and he desperately wanted to cherish their bond and do anything he could to protect it.

“I want to be with you, but I don’t want what we have to be ruined. I think if I screwed things up with you I’d never forgive myself…I probably sound like a psycho, huh?”

“Not at all. I can understand why this is all startling for you, but you’re not alone…it is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.”

“I think that’s the part that scares me the most.” A Shakespeare recitation did not woo Thranduil this time.

“You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust _myself_. I don’t trust myself to make a relationship what it’s supposed to be.”

“It’s just like the auditions. If you care enough, you go in and do your best…you don’t have to try if you don’t want to; it’s ultimately your decision, but no one ever knows how a relationship will be and they try anyway because they like the other person enough to throw themselves out there. We’re lucky enough to _love_ each other, so if you’d be willing, I would certainly be willing to try to have a relationship with you, Thranduil Oropherion.”

“I can’t make any serious decisions naked.”

“That’s fair.”

Bard rose from the bed with Thranduil to help him collect his clothes, since he’d been the one to toss them all over the room in the first place. While picking up the articles, Bard let his eye wander to admire Thranduil’s backside as he leaned over and he was caught with the glint of Thranduil’s blue hues. They both grinned before resuming their clean up.

“Like what you see?” Thranduil questioned.

“Always.” Bard said as he presented Thranduil with his portion of the strewn about clothing now neatly folded and the blonde looked at them with a puzzled gaze as if they weren’t his belongings.

“You didn’t have to – oh, never mind. _Thank you_.”

Bard rounded the room again to gather his own clothes and finagle them on while Thranduil was doing whatever he was doing in the bathroom – Bard assumed he was doing some wiping down of his body in certain parts before dressing himself.  Bard finished straightening out his apparel before Thranduil emerged, and so he waited on the bed while he explored the contents of the bedside table: notepads, pens, Bibles, brochures – nothing too interesting. When the bathroom door clicked, Bard instinctively aimed his smile upward to flash it at Thranduil, but he wasn’t sure if Thranduil even saw it before pouncing on him.

“Whoa, hey! Hi there!” Bard greeted.

The brunette laughed and swiped a dangling, golden and freshly brushed tress of hair from tickling his nose. He wove a few locks between his fingers and brushed them back behind Thranduil’s ear, keeping his hand there against Thranduil’s head to prevent the hair from obstructing the divine view that was Thranduil’s pale face bathing in the sunlight that streamed from the crack that parted the window’s curtains. Bard’s eyes followed the defined lines of Thranduil’s features in a stare: he admired the space that was his forehead, the fine, dark hairs that together made his extraordinary eyebrows, the curves that descended from between those brows down his face to form his nose, the feathery lashes that brought out his sharp blue eyes, the smoothness of his now rose colored cheeks, the dip between his nose and his lips, every precious arc of his perfect pink lips, and the lines of his jaw and his chin. He sat up just enough to gift a tender kiss to each of those places on Thranduil’s face and the room was still with the outside world spinning around it. Bard was in deep and it hurt to know Thranduil was too, but he was too scared to take the plunge; it only hurt because Bard knew Thranduil had had his heart broken before. It was too clear to see and it brought Bard to the brink of tears. Bard wanted only to mend it and endlessly treasure it with all his being.

“I wish I’d know that everything would be alright. I wish you could tell me that everything would be okay.” Thranduil spoke hushedly and Bard curled his arm around him tightly.

“Everything _will_ be okay.”

“But how can you say that and know?”

“Because if I want it to be okay, I will make it so; _we_ will make it so together. I can’t go into your past and undo all the wrong that others have done to make you so wary of love, but I can start the healing here – I know I can if you just let me _try_.” His voice was breaking in the end, his tears billowing through. “I don’t want you to feel this way; it’s not just because I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty, but because it’s unfair that you of all people should be suffering.”

“Bard, no, don’t cry.” Thranduil’s soft palm caressed Bard’s wetting cheek and gave a light chuckle. His face was the definition of warmth as Bard looked upon it – a true angel. “Even when you’re crying you are overly romantic, Shakespeare and all…lovers ever run before the clock, so he said, so I don’t plan on wasting any time having doubts and dreaming of ‘what if’s. If you’ll have me, Bard, I offer myself to you in every way, but I can’t promise perfection.”

“You think I care about _perfection?_ All I care about is _you_.”

Bard closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss fully reciprocated by Thranduil. The two clung to each other, both defenseless and exposed with their potent emotions dictating their bodies and their minds. The atmosphere was buzzing with human feeling and as the patient kiss was broken, they both inhaled a breath, almost stealing the air from each other because they were so close.

“ _I love you_.” They professed in unison and then laughed off all of their worries and tension from the moment lightheartedly.

“I love you, Bard.”

“I love you too, Thranduil, and everything will be okay…unless I wake up and this is all a cruel, taunting dream.”

“If so, I’ve never had a dream so vivid, wild and wonderful.”

“Me either.”

“I’m glad you agree, because you still have to do whatever I ask of you for the _rest of the day_. That was the deal.” Thranduil’s reminder did not come without a mischievous smirk and Bard smiled, knowing the blonde was back to his normal temperament. “Do you plan on hanging out here for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t see why not; we have the room until eleven tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll stay the night then. Take me back to your house so you can grab some clothes and whatever else you want and I’ll get my car.”

“Do you have clothes with you?”

“In my car.”

“So you were planning on staying the night with me?”

“I was just being prepared…you know, _just in case_.”

“Of course; _just in case_.”

The pair felt collectively lazy, but they forced themselves from the comfortable, barely wrinkled bed, knowing that they would have the rest of the day and night to spend there if they wanted. They were sure to find their room keys before leaving the suite. Upon stepping out, something crinkled beneath Bard’s foot. Beneath it was a piece of hotel stationary paper and Bard and Thranduil both exchanged a curious glance before Bard picked it up and read it aloud.

“‘If you want a third party, I am in room 433. Enjoy your night’…winky face.”

The two suppressed their snorts and cackles until they could at least get to the elevator, not wanting their admirer to know they’d received the note. Once the stainless steel doors of the elevator slid shut, they burst into a chorus of amused and ear piercing laughter with blushes covering their faces. They whispered amongst themselves about the note the whole way to Bard’s home and even still when they returned to the hotel; they never considered the offer seriously, for their love was too new and neither of them wanted to share the other with someone else, but the idea that someone had heard them and found just their sounds enticing enough to give such a bold offer was extremely entertaining. They were just two young college men – who could their admirer be? Was it a man or a woman? How old were they? What did they look like? They had no idea and were not going to go out of their way to find out, but they certainly kept an eye out whenever they passed room 433.

They hauled their respective belongings up to their getaway and giggled when they thought about what would happen later when they were bound to go at it again. Bard would have been more timid about the matter and suggest that they attempted to keep quiet, but he’d paid for a room so they could have privacy and do whatever they’d like and that was exactly what they were going to do.

The first thing they did upon returning was flop onto the bed and turn on the television for some relaxation and cuddling. It was only half way into the second episode of Family Guy they were watching when Thranduil slipped into a serene slumber on Bard’s chest and Bard, never noticing that the quiet blonde was in fact asleep, soon followed.

Neither of them realized how exhausted they’d been until they woke up. Thranduil groaned softly as he came into consciousness, stirring Bard slightly. Once Thranduil was awake enough, he managed to sit up and gave Bard’s shoulder a gentle shake to rouse him the rest of the way and was greeted with dazed hazel eyes and a grin twinkling at him.

“I love you.” Bard muttered and Thranduil laughed heartily.

“I love you too, sleepy head.”

“What are you doing here, gorgeous?” Bard asked with an innocent inflection in his voice, his eyes still half shielded by his lids.

“You brought me here, of course. We’re at Erebor Suites. We fell asleep.”

“OH,” Bard realized loudly, startling Thranduil. A large breath filled Bard’s chest and then was expelled into the air with a forceful blow. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms while arching his back, his shirt lifting and exposing part of his bronze stomach. Thranduil giggled blithely.

“Still tired?” he questioned and Bard rubbed his eyes again more furiously.

“Mmm, no, not tired.”

“Go back to sleep if you’re tired.”

“I’m fine now.” Bard insisted and sat upright very quickly, but his eyes couldn’t lie and he still looked as if he could use more rest. “I didn’t think I was tired. I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“Nothing to be sorry for; I did too.”

“It’s not completely dark out yet,” Bard noticed as his gaze moved to the window. “What time is it?”

Thranduil turned, adjusting onto his knees and leaning over the edge of the bed to check his phone on the bedside table. “6:28.” He answered and squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto the mattress. “ _Nooo_ if I lay back down I’ll never get up, Bard!”

“When I’m done with you, you won’t _be able_ to get up.” Thranduil spun his head around faster than Bard had ever seen and his eyes grew large with alarm at seeing this reaction, unsure of Thranduil was possibly thinking and uncertain of why he even said something so dirty, but then he knew why as he felt a subtle twitching in his pants, also known as the troublesome morning wood. As he only half woke, he slipped right into a hunger for sex. Now that he had his wits about him, he was feeling extremely embarrassed and tried to hide the evident arousal hiding in his pants. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to be playful. Was that in bad taste? I’m not good at sexy talk or anything – not that I was _trying_ to be sexy for any reason, I just…sorry, never mind. Sorry.”

“How could I ignore such a threat? I almost wanna take you up on that.” Thranduil spoke with an intoxicating, seductive tone coating his low voice. His pearly white teeth bit down on his lips and his eyebrows lifted in a clearly intrigued fashion as he slipped a leg in between Bard’s and lowered himself so their breath touched. “I’d _love_ to be rendered motionless by your big, beautiful cock, Bard. Are you _restored_ after our little nap?” Thranduil’s fingers skimmed over the half dormant dick in Bard’s pants and he raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised at actually finding him slightly hard. By the look of it, Bard was surprised too since his face was painted with timidity. Thranduil’s lips curved into a naughty, plotting grin. “And so you are. Lucky me. Come on, don’t be so shy.”

“But I didn’t mean for this to happen. Don’t feel like you have to even think about it, its fine. It’ll go away.” Bard said quickly.

“It’s natural, you know that. Aren’t you happy you have me here to make it disappear?”

“I don’t really think of you as a means to my ends.”

“Bard, if you expect me to do all this mushy gushy emotional stuff as your committed boyfriend, you have to do some compromising too; you can think of me in more way than one and I would like you to do so. Human beings have sex for lots of reasons and we’re both very sexy human beings, so treat me like one like I do you. I finally have someone I care about deeply to share my body with, so take it. This is my way, you have yours, and we will meet each other in both of our ways. Now if you don’t want to have sex _right now_ , that’s different. That’s fine, but-”

“I didn’t say that.” Bard interrupted, warranting a jingling laugh from Thranduil. “You just make very good points, that’s all.”

“Oh, do I now?”

“Yes, especially the one about you being sexy.”

“Don’t force it, Bard. I mean it. I just want you to be comfortable with me in all ways.” Thranduil giggled.

“I’m not forcing it. You are sexy and I would love to have sex with you right this very second.”

“Boy, you make it sound so enticing you big, sexy cutie pie - boop.” Thranduil giggled and tapped Bard’s nose with his finger.

“Boop?” Bard asked and Thranduil nodded curtly.

“Boop.”

“I’ll _boop_ you.”

“Never say that again.”

“Oh, _I’ll boop you so hard_.”

“Oh my god, _stop_.”

Bard gave a wiggle of his eyebrows and purred, making them join in a laughing fit at how ridiculous and silly the conversation had suddenly become, but then again, that was how most of their conversations were.

“Listen, listen,” Thranduil choked through his chuckling and caught a much needed breath. “You have to listen to me, _remember_? So no more saying _boop_ in that context.”

“But I only have to listen to you _today_. That was the deal, so I can say boop as a substitute for fuck as much as I want tomorrow. You’re lucky I’m even going along with this since you cheated.”

“That’s tomorrow. Today you’ll say fuck, you know, the thing we were going to do a few minutes ago before you got all goofy. Would you like to?”

“Yes, I would.”

“You would what?”

Bard sighed.

“I would like to _fuck_.”

“Sorry, it’s just so hot when you say it.”

“Yeah?” Bard inquired, arching a brow, sitting up, and sliding Thranduil onto his lap.

“You bet your ass.”

“If you like how I say it, you’ll like how I do it even better.” Bard said with a growl rasping his voice and evoked a wanton moan from his _boyfriend_ who, as Bard knew, had a kink for sexy talk. Bard rolled his hips upward, the very tip of his hard on meeting with Thranduil’s ass thanks to the blonde’s blessed, tight jeans.

“Wait! I brought something special.” Thranduil announced energetically and leapt off of Bard’s lap, springing across the room to his bag. He gingerly lifted his folded clothes inside and placed them on the floor. He brought his black travel bag to the bed, plopped it beside Bard and opened the flap to show what he had hidden inside.

**Author's Note:**

> More plot advancement is on the horizon, but for now just enjoy these two cuties and their sexiness~


End file.
